A conventional integrated circuit (chip) has many layers and regions that may emit alpha particles (each having 2 neutrons and 2 protons). These emitted alpha particles may cause soft errors in the chip. Therefore, there is a need for structures (and methods for operating the same) for analyzing the alpha particle emission rates of these layers and regions.